


[Podfic] Someone prettier (who works a little harder)

by Vidriana_pod (Vidriana)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rule 63, no plot only feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana_pod
Summary: Author's summary:Willy has foggy, pictureless memories, the sensation of cold air on her face as her dad skated her around an ice rink. The scary, slippery feeling of being put in skates the first time, when she could barely walk.Willy spends her whole life wondering when things will fall into place.





	[Podfic] Someone prettier (who works a little harder)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone prettier (who works a little harder)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135104) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 

> Dear Anna,
> 
> you had a wonderful and thorough Dear Podficcer letter and some things in it reminded me of a WIP that I had lying around somewhere, so I just decided to finish the story and record it for you! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thousand thanks to frecklebombfic for talking me through recording settings, editing, and just everything else about how to podfic <3

### Someone prettier (who works a little harder) - music

Duration: 0:25:32 (incl. music) 

###### Downloads:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming 1: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tY_UZaq4gz1QO4tWEevd7YDfp5W-zLlX) | 11 mb
  * MP3 & mobile streaming 2: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1w7bsjyc4w0i9e0/Someone%20prettier%20music%20final.mp3?dl=0) | 11 mb
| 

### Someone prettier (who works a little harder) - no music

Duration: 0:24:26 

###### Downloads:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming 1: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pyL1--JGETZ_BOtwRIfU1B331yS-DDMh) | 10.6 mb.
  * MP3 & mobile streaming 2: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/avtw87vwwyk9wlf/Someone%20prettier%20no%20music%20final.mp3?dl=0) | 10.6 mb.  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! 
> 
> The song used as intro and outro music is "This Must Be The Place" by Kishi Bashi (orginially by the Talking Heads).
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciate, but please be gentle as this is the first podfic I've ever recorded and edited on my own.


End file.
